Meeting the world
by Corpanga
Summary: This is a story about cory and topanga having riley and auggie. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Some things are meant to be

Topanga's POV:

March 7, 2001 6:32 A.M.

I was laying in bed when I felt like throwing up. It was weird, I had been feeling this way for a long, long, time. I threw the bed sheets along with Cory's arms off of me and I darted towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and tried to throw up but couldn't. My head was throbbing and I felt my vision going blurry.

I opened my eyes and had no idea what had happened. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked around the room. It turns out I was laying on our couch. Last thing I remember was sitting in the bathroom. I felt something wet on my head, it was a cloth. Just as I was removing the cloth from my head cory was walking towards the couch. Oh good your up he said as he sat down next to me on the couch. Yea umm how did I end up on the couch I asked him. I heard loud thump from the bathroom, and when I opened the door I saw you collapsed on the floor. I was so worried about you Topanga you scared the heck out of me he said as he rubbed my forehead. So I brought you out here to the couch, I was laying with you but I got up to make you some tea he said. Oh ok I said weakly. I felt so weak and tired but luckily I wasn't feeling nauseous anymore. I'm starting to worry about you Topanga, for the past 2 weeks you've been sick and I feel that it's starting to get worse cory said as he gripped my hand. Cory I'm sure I'm fine, it's probably nothing I told him. But what if nothing is actually something he said with a very concerned look on his face. If you are really that worried than I will make an appointment with the doctor I told him. Thank you he said kissing my forehead. I'm gonna go get ready for school ok. Do you want me to carry you to our bed? He asked me. I don't know cory I mean I need to go to school today I told him. No no no, you are sick you are staying home today to get some rest and feel better he told me. Ugh ok, I'll stay home today if that will keep you quiet I said weakly laughing and yes I would like to go to our bed I told him. He picked me up and carried to our room and gently set me down on our bed. After he was done showering he came back into our room and and kissed my forehead. If you need anything just call me ok, and if I don't answer just call shawn. I love you and I hope you feel better, see you later he said walking out the apartment.

When he left I just decided to go back to sleep since I had nothing else to do. A few hours later I woke up and decided to start my day. I got up from the bed and headed towards our bathroom to go brush my teeth. I had this horrible taste in my mouth. When I was done with that I took a shower, ate some cereal, and lounged on the couch for a pretty long time. I was just flipping through channels when everything just clicked. I dropped the remote and picked up the phone, but instead of calling cory I called shawn. "Hello" he said. Hey shawn it's me Topanga, I need you to pick something up for at the store. "Umm ok, what is it?" Well it's umm...'some pregnancy tests. "WHAT! Pregnancy test, Topanga you think your pregnant?!" He asked. Yea shawn but I will tell you everything once you get here I told him. "Ok see you soon" he said. Ok and do not tell cory anything ok. I told him. "Ok I won't" he said. After that I hung up the phone and waited for shawn to show up. While I was waiting I was still trying to confirm that I was pregnant. Nauseous, tired, weird food cravings and my period was 2 weeks late. Yep I was pretty sure I was pregnant. 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. When I opened it shawn was standing there with a bag. Hey Topanga I got the uhh you know... Stuff he said. Ok thank you shawn for coming here, I said as I grabbed the bag. I guess I should probably go and take the test I said walking towards the bathroom. I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. What if I really was pregnant, how would I tell cory? We've talked about kids but we decided to not have them until after college and we both have good jobs. I was worried that if it was true I would have to drop out of law school and he would have to quit his dream of teaching. All these thoughts roamed my head while I was waiting for the test results. A few minutes later I looked down at the test and sure enough my instincts were right. I was pregnant. Topanga? Shawn asked starting to get worried. I came out the bathroom with the test and held it up for shawn to see. It's positive Topanga this is great news he said. Well it's not when you and your husband are still in college and have no money and have two part time jobs I told him. Topanga I'm sure everything is going to work out ok. But you have to talk to cory first before you do anything. I'll see you later I've got to go to class, call me and tell me what happens he said walking out the door.

After shawn had left I was still trying to figure out how I was gonna break the news to cory. He would either be happy or freak and pass out. I was trying to think of the perfect way to tell him but no ideas came to my head. Finally I decided to just be upfront and tell him. It was now 6:24 P.M. And cory would be home any minute. Just then the door opened and cory walked in dropping his bag on the floor and coming to sit down next to me. Hey honey are you feeling any better he said picking the remote up from off the floor. Oh yea um I feel better but there's something I need to tell you I said to him. He had a worried look on his face. Umm well there's not really any other way to say th- he cut me off and said whatever it is Topanga we can get through it together I could see tears start to well up in his eyes. Well I'm umm... Pregnant. There was a long pause and he stared at me he. Finally he spoke up and said Topanga h..h...h.. How did this happen he said gripping my hand tighter. Cory do I have to get shawn over here to explain the waffle story to you again I said. No I mean I know that but we were careful he said. Well not careful enough I told him. I guess not he said. Well have you made an appointment he asked me. Well no not yet I was waiting for you to get home I told him. Cory I know it's not what we planned, it's certainly not something I planned myself, but what are going to do! We are both still in school, we don't have good stable jobs, we don't have the in- he cut me off (again) but this time by bringing me into a deep, passionate kiss. A few seconds later he let go and said everything will be alright and he smiled at me. And with that we kissed again only this time he occasionally stopped kissing my lips and kissed my stomach where our unborn child was.

* * *

**hey everyone this is a new story that I'm working on. This is gonna be about cory and topanga having riley and auggie. i hope you enjoy it and please review **


	2. Truth time

Cory's POV:

I was really freaked out when Topanga told me she was pregnant. I just pretended like I wasn't all freaked out. Topanga and I have talked about having children but not until we were out of college. I couldn't remember how this happened, or how it could have happened. Every time Topanga and I have _pooky-poo, _we always use protection. She takes the pill every day, and I use the well… you know too. And to be completely honest we haven't really made love in a while. With her internship and my job, we haven't had much time to spend together. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out when it happened. Then it clicked.

It was 2 weeks ago; a snow storm was coming our way so they sent me home early for the day. I remember coming into the house.

_Flashback:* hey honey, it's freezing outside. I said to Topanga. They said it was going to be 6 feet of snow outside. Topanga said. Looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while then, huh. I said. I came and sat by Topanga on our small couch. I put my arm around her and we were watching TV. I'm so glad we can be together. Topanga said. Me too. I said as I leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was a lot longer and more passionate than I intended it to be. We broke up the kiss when we needed air. Topanga gave me a dirty smirk and jumped on top of me. I put my arms around her neck and we started to make out. After 30 minutes the only thing I had left on was my grey undershirt and jeans, while Topanga only had on her sports bra and yoga pants. Topanga moved her head to my ear and gave it a little nibble. Then she whispered the words every man wants to hear. Why don't we move to our bed? Topanga said stroking her hand through my hair. But I don't have any, things… I told her. I took my pill it'll be fine she said. I was hesitant at first but then she continued to chew on my ear and I gave in. I remember picking her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, and we kissed soundly. I took her to our room and I dropped her on the bed, then I shut and locked our door. And I'm guessing you know what happened after that._

We had pooky-poo for hours. I was starting to think that Topanga lied to me about taking her pill. It just wouldn't be like her to lie though. Next time we have a snow day I'm gonna make sure I'm all stocked up and that she has taken the pill.

Topanga came into our bedroom. She came and climbed onto the bed with me. Hey sweetie she said leaning into kiss me. Last time we did that she got pregnant, so I backed away. What's wrong, you never back away from a kiss. She said. Topanga, can I tell you something. I said to her. Cory, you can tell me anything. What's bothering you? She asked. I'm really nervous about this baby; I'm scared that I'm going to mess up. I told her. Cory every parent messes up sometimes. Topanga said to me while she ran her hand through my curls. I'm afraid that I'm going be a bad father and our child isn't going to love me. I said. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Cory you could never be a bad father and our child is going to love you! She said. I could feel a tear streaming down my face. Sweetie, don't cry everything is going to be ok! We're Cory and Topanga we can get through anything. She told me as she leaned her head against my shoulder. You really think so? I asked her. I know so. Topanga said to me. I kissed the crown of Topanga's head. Topanga looked up at me and gave me a devious smile. She got up and pinned me down on our bed. She kissed me sweetly. What was that for? I asked her. We won't be able to do this very often when the baby comes, so why not do it now. She said to me. I guess you're right. I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped her leg around mine. And then we began to kiss.

After a while we ended up falling asleep. I woke up and realized that we had fallen asleep. Topanga's head was resting on my chest and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I ran my fingers through her soft, silky hair. Topanga yawned and looked up at me. Did we fall asleep? She asked me. Guess so. I told her. I looked at the clock and it read 6:53 P.M. hey why don't we go get some dinner I'm starving I told her. Me too! Let's go to that burger place down the street. Topanga said. Burgers? Since when do you eat meat? I asked her as I got up from the bed. Well I usually I don't but I'm pregnant so that's what I'm craving she said. Ok then; let's go I said to her.

We headed down to Benny's Burgers and took a seat outside. Topanga's burger was a lot bigger than mine. Topanga that burger is gigantic! I said to her as we sat down. Ehh I'm hungry. Topanga said as she dived into the burger. So when are going to tell everyone about this baby? I asked her. Well my co-worker Mindy had a baby and she said that she waited until her third trimester to tell everyone. Topanga said. Ok then we'll wait till then. I said. The rest of dinner we talked about the baby and what we thought it would look like and what we would name him/her.

We arrived home around 8:00 P.M. Topanga and I headed back to our bedroom to get ready for bed. I laid on our bed and waited for Topanga to come out of the bathroom. Topanga honey, are you ok? I asked her. She didn't respond. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Topanga had nothing on but her underwear and bra. She was looking at herself in the mirror. Honey what are you doing? I asked her. I'm gonna miss this. She said as she put her hand over her flat stomach. Miss what? I asked. My body Cory, I'm going to be huge. She said now clutching her butt. I'm no longer going to be hot or sexy. She said. Topanga you're going to still going to be beautiful. I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. And I don't care what you look like; I care about who you are. I told her. Really? She asked me. I promise I said. I hoisted her up onto the bathroom counter, then I wrapped my arms around her waist and I kissed her forehead. I love you Topanga, no matter what I will always love you. I said to her as I pressed my lips against hers. I love you too Cory. Topanga said as our lips connected again.

Finally we stopped and I left the bathroom so she could get ready for bed. A few minutes she came out and climbed into bed. She yawned and leaned against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek. We then crawled under the covers and I turned out the light. I love you. I said to her as I brushed her hair out of her face. I love you too. She said. And with that we were asleep. Grins covering both our faces.

* * *

**hey everyone so this is chapter 2. i know i haven't updated in a long time but i finally got an idea on what i wanted to do. i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. chapter 3 should be out soon.**


End file.
